guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Black Bear
Not pets if black bears can not be tamed, why is this article in the pets category? --Thundergrace 18:11, 10 Sep 2005 (EST) They can be tamed in the Southern SHiverpeaks and in previous time it was possible to tame them. ---- Black Bears CAN be tamed in Pre-Searing. There's a screenshot of someone who did it on this website: http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=7053 :That screenshot has been deleted and the general concensus of that thread (or at least as far as I read into it) was that it was faked. I seem to recall that Anet themselves said that you can no longer tame bears in pre-searing. You could at one point, but they removed that. --Rainith 14:21, 28 November 2005 (UTC) ::A guildmate of mine claims to have tamed one recently in pre-searing; he brought it up when I was collaborating with Jenosavel on the pet guide, but I haven't yet had a chance to duplicate it. The method he suggested seems possible however: His method was to have the bear engage another player, and have that player run out of range, trying to trigger charm animal when the bear was just leaving the skill's range. Reportedly, the bear chases the other player just out of range if your timing is good (can take many tries) at which point you are out of range of the bear's charm breaker. The bear then spams charm breaker the whole time, which is quite amusing, to no avail. I am trying to find a partner in pre-searing with whom I can test this --Epinephrine 08:31, 13 December 2005 (UTC) :::I tamed a pre-searing Black Bear late the night of the 8th of February, 2006 (Might have been after midnight in fact, making it the 9th), proving that it can be accomplished. The method involved a bait-monk running the Bear out of range, and trying to activate the Charm Animal as the bear left range. Eventually, after 30 minutes+ of trying I got the timing right, and the bear couldn't break the charm as he was out of range. Link to image http://img156.imageshack.us/my.php?image=gw4626ah.jpg --Epinephrine 06:18, 11 February 2006 (CST) Im told the Grizloes runnin around with quite a few Rangers are Evalved through Black Bear.. Is that true? I Have a Black bear with my MO/R and will post if it is..' I think it sould be mentioned that there is a much eaiser and faster way to tame a bear in pre-searing. Have one person aggro the bear and the ranger cast charm animal while the person who aggroed the bear never stops running untill the bear is charmed. A friend and I preformed it this way and got the bear on the first try (I was the run around in circles guy). But I think it should also be mentioned that my friend abandoned the bear after a few minutes when we discovered that the bear as a pet had pathing glitches and didn't follow the ranger, instead opting to randomly roam the area around the zone in points. He did, however, fight mobs my friend attacked, just wouldn't follow him. --Mystic 16:43, 24 April 2006 (CST) ---- image:PreBlackBears.jpg After 5 tames, 3 as the charmer and two as the distructor, I'm pretty confident in it, so I changed the instruction note. if anyone need help, pm me. (and on that note, we have also started an account-dedicated pre guild). [[User:Foo|'Foo']] Black Bears South of Beacon Perch It should be noted in that in Lornar's Pass, far south of Beacon's Perch, you can find one or two Black Bears, roaming around. Although taming one of the bears may be a simple matter, getting to the bears is harder, because of the high-level mobs in the area. --DaveBaggins 06:06, 31 January 2006. :That would be in the Southern Shiverpeaks as the article states. At least in my experience the Norther Shiverpeaks are the low level areas and the Southern Shiverpeaks are the high level areas. --Rainith 11:38, 31 January 2006 (UTC) :The general Description for Lornar's Pass, reads: ::...It is an explorable area bridging the Northern Shiverpeaks with the Southern Shiverpeaks. ... This area is unique in a few ways, ... It is also the only area in the game that combines high level monsters (20-24) and low level monsters (8-10) at the same time. :Regardless of which part of Shiverpeaks, Lornar's Pass, is part of, I feel the article should be edited to note that is possible (though difficult) to tame a Black Bear that early in the game, if the player has reached Beacon's Perch. --DaveBaggins 10:54, 31 January 2006. CST :::Seems to me that description is just plain wrong and should be changed, I don't recall seeing any level 8-10 monsters there. As for when they can be tamed, it would require little more work to be run all the way to Droknar's at that point, which anyone with enough money/good guildmates can do. You will run into level 1 characters in Drok's most any time. --Rainith 12:08, 31 January 2006 (UTC) ::::Actually, the Black Bears are not that far south of Beacon's Perch. About 5-8 minutes away. The bears roam the same area as the ice wurms (just before the cave). (See http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=72483) --DaveBaggins 11:29, 31 January 2006. CST Semi-Easy way to get bear in post (from Beacons) Head out with henchies (or if you have stormchaser/dodge/escape, solo) to Lornar's Pass and run past the first group of ice imps and such (a good spawn should have about four enemies). Right after that group, there is a field that ice imps patrol occasionally, but you can find it clear quite often. Use Alt to check for neutral life, and you will probably see several snow wolves. If you got a good spawn, a Black Bear will be quite close to the empty field. As soon as you start charming, and it attacks, ice imps swarm in with their cursed mind freeze... but hopefully, if all goes well, you will finish taming a second before you die. That's how i got my bear, anyway. Attack Speed "It should be noted that Black Bears might not make the best pet for a ranger, as even though they do the same damage as any other pet, they attack slower than all the other pet options." I tested this with a Wolf, a Warthog and a Black Bear. All three of them took 43 seconds to attack a target 20 times. Can anyone else verify this and if so remove this Note from the article? -- Pedael 10:59 (GMT+1), May 24th, 2006 :From what i remember, bears use Brutal Mauling which makes them stop attacking for a sec, that's why it is said they attack slower... --Torins 05:42, 7 July 2006 (CDT) ::which technecly means they have the same attack rate, but a lower DPS due to skill use. I think that having them interupt spells with brutal mauling is worth it. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 05:49, 7 July 2006 (CDT) ::: ....I don't see any info about it interrupting anything..... --Torins 05:52, 7 July 2006 (CDT) ::::We have witnessed it a few times. Casting foes being interupted from Brutal Mauling. lots of monsted skills does not have a detailed description. when I'll get a screen shot, I add a note about it in to the skill article. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 07:12, 7 July 2006 (CDT) Brutal Mauling ...is done by both pre searing bears, and post searing ones. here is a pic. untill I'll tame a post searing bear with a canthan character, you would have to belive me. image:BearBMpost.jpg [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 04:56, 7 July 2006 (CDT) Items dropped The quest related item drop isn't true at all, I was in pre-searing the other day (monday) and I got for 4 bear pelts without that quest active. --Jamie 05:29, 7 July 2006 (CDT) :were you alone? [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 05:35, 7 July 2006 (CDT) ::No, I wasn't. but I told my friend not to have any quests other than the skill quests. I'll retract my comment, simply because I can not guarantee this. --Jamie 06:36, 7 July 2006 (CDT)